


No Fun

by hongpikachu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, bottom!wonwoo, just meanie being horny, kitten kink?, meanie, sequel to oh my god, top!gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu
Summary: "Manner makes a man, but now I won't be as polite."





	1. everything about you is no fun

**Author's Note:**

> click here for [prequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8042806)
> 
> cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1084073/no-fun-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo)

Wonwoo woke up to a blinding ray of light seeping through his windows. His head was pounding violently and thought that his hangover was worse than expected. While trying to shift his position in bed, a pleasurable jolt awoke all his senses and brought him to the present, in which he could feel something from below. It was his length being engulfed by something tight and moist. When his vision cleared, he saw a lump underneath the sheets and settled between his legs. It was moving slowly, like moving to an imaginary slow tempo. He wanted to scream but the moment he parted his lips, only a low and husky moan escapes.

  
Not long after, a small pop sound was heard after the length was free from whatever engulfed it. And it was a surprise that Wonwoo was rather disappointed than relieved at that. “Good morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well that you totally forgot about the deal?” The face soon popped up with a huge grin on his face. His lips were swollen and silver hair slightly tousled, which made him even more attractive than he already is. “Kim Mingyu-“

  
“I’d rather you be moaning it than saying it, my dear kitten.” Mingyu replied before he swiped his tongue on the corner of his lips that formed a cocky smirk. And without letting Wonwoo utter another word, the former got back to his previous ministrations, this time making sure that the blanket was away for two reasons: to breathe properly, and to give Jeon Wonwoo the best view he could ask for during the morning. And in no time, he became a moaning mess. His breathing was heavy and his low voice emitting sinful noises which can probably be heard by the neighbors just a few blocks away. Mingyu made sure his eyes were glued to the older, relishing the sight of someone so helpless because of him.

  
“Fuck it- I’m close!” He didn’t mean to sound so much of a weakling to have his release so easily but the way the boy moved his mouth and his tongue on his shaft just beats every other porn star that Wonwoo dreamt of banging. His hand immediately landed on the top of Mingyu’s head, fingers curling tightly at the shining silver strands whilst pushing his head further, telling the boy that he’s not going to be totally in control. But Mingyu was too strong and moved his head up with a bit of a struggle.

  
Growling, he lunged to take Wonwoo’s wrists and pin them above the headboard, both men looking into each other’s eyes with piercing gazes. “You’ve been a bad boy, Jeon Wonwoo. You oversleep on our agreed time and now you’re trying to show your master who’s boss? Some nerve you have, kitten. Now stay still so that I can punish you.” And with that, Wonwoo was left whimpering underneath a satisfied Mingyu, whose fingers are now lightly tracing on the exposed skin of the fair and lean abdomen. This caused Wonwoo to shift oh so slightly as it was painful to hold back that wave of relief he needs.

_  
“What the fuck, Mingyu?!”_


	2. you can't give me what i want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both mingyu and wonwoo can't take any more teasing

“What the fuck, Mingyu?!”

 

This time, Wonwoo was irritated, forgetting all about the power play he was so into just a few seconds ago while giving the said man a piercing glare. The younger was indeed intimidated, but regained his composure before he could be obvious in front of the guy he was dominating. “Is that how you talk to your master, my little kitten? You need to be taught some manners.” Mingyu was now glaring back at the older, soon hoisting the shorter one up and flipping him over, giving him a view of the most plump and beautiful pair of ass cheeks he has ever seen in his entire life. Without wasting a second, he leaned down and placed wet kisses on the expanse of the skin, savoring the way the man underneath would squirm and groan, and when he moves too much, Mingyu sank his teeth just so lightly on the skin, enough to leave a purplish mark to which he looked at smugly, like he just created the most beautiful masterpiece ever to exist. His palms now on either side of the round and firm muscle, he proceeded to squeeze it gently, soon going rougher and rougher, eventually starting to give it spanks, which turned Wonwoo into a whimpering mess.

 

When Mingyu’s touches were nowhere to be found, Wonwoo was startled which caused him to turn around, only for his head to be pushed back on the pillow with one hand. He couldn’t see what his master was up to, but all he heard was the sound of the zipper followed by a few rustling noises, he felt a few shifting movements, then finally a small thump was heard before he felt a patch of skin on his bottom once again. The realization that he has been quite hard and needy the entire time has surprised him, for now he’s squirming just to feel a bit of friction from the sheets on his shaft.

.

At this point, Wonwoo feels pathetic for being the older and not having control. But right now he knows this is what he wants: to be manhandled, be controlled, feel how good it is to be the one being pleasured. And all that is given by Mingyu, his hands nimble and playful around the older’s sensitive skin, causing shivers to run on his spine at the lightest of traces. He was so lost in the pleasure that he only came back to reality when a slick finger was slipped inside his tight hole, causing Wonwoo to groan loudly at the sudden and unwarned stretch.

 

Mingyu’s fingers were slender, long, and slightly calloused. And what surprised both was that the index finger was a snug and perfect fit inside Wonwoo’s tight hole. This made Mingyu smirk and tease Wonwoo a little, wiggling his finger and curl it a bit, just to see the older groan in both agony and pleasure. The situation has already gotten Mingyu hot, bothered, and impatient, which resulted in him slowly adding another finger, stretching the tight hole with slow scissoring motions and thrusts. A smug grin painted on Mingyu’s face as Wonwoo’s body started to react, pulling back just so slightly and subtly to get a taste of that sweet friction. However the dominant wasn’t all too fond of spoiling his adorable sub that needed to be punished, so he pulled out his fingers quickly, leaving Wonwoo into a sweaty, panting, and helpless mess.

 

“Beg.”

 

The single word, along with how it was delivered, sent chills to Wonwoo’s spine. Having to succumb to it, to submit would feel like being forced to gag out a nonexistent fur ball that’s been stuffing his throat for years. But Kim Mingyu was different somehow. The younger didn’t need to exert much force to have Wonwoo under his control, squirming and writhing, needy for more of the friction.

 

This was when Wonwoo decided that he was at his limit. He couldn’t take the teasing anymore and cared no less if he has no dignity left after the very words he would utter. “Mingyu please, just fuck me.” With that, two more fingers were inside, moving in a way that it stretched his walls. This caused discomfort at first, causing the former to let out a string of curses with a voice deeper than usual, which encouraged Mingyu to continue with his ministrations. The smirk on his face grew when a deep and loud moan resonated around the room as Mingyu pushed his digits further, unknowingly brushing over a bundle of nerves causing Wonwoo to become more vulnerable than ever.

 

“Right here?” This time, the younger was definitely taunting and enjoying every second of the sight of his hyung sprawled on the bed, growing weaker due to his touches. Mingyu was definitely drunk with power, but neither one of them could care less. After a few more motions, another digit was in, and it caused Wonwoo to cry out in pain. This was, after all, his first time being the bottom, and the pain and pleasure this brought was more euphoric than what is described in overly-romanticized stories and scripted pornographic videos.

 

This time there were three fingers and Wonwoo can definitely feel the pain of the stretch, which caused tears to form on the corner of his eyes. It wasn't the most pleasant experience but he knows it's for the best. Mingyu was enthralled by the sight of the older underneath him, who was soon flipped over and they were face to face. Mingyu moved his fingers, curling them and thrusting them at an increasing pace, and when he pulled, Wonwoo let out the cutest whimper that the younger has ever heard.

 

“Hush babe, I got you.” Mingyu’s voice was huskier than before and it made Wonwoo’s cock twitch. The former’s hands are now coated with the lubricant and proceeded to coat his hard-on, carefully dragging his slick fingers in long strokes as his lips molded against Wonwoo’s plush ones. They were high on lust (and maybe a bit of infatuation they’re trying to hide) and their senses were on overdrive as their tongues brushed against each other. Both their eyes were shut before the dominant decides to pull away with much hesitation.

 

When Wonwoo opened his eyes, the sight caused blood to rush onto his groin, making him harder than he already was, if that was possible. Mingyu looking all god-like as the sun rays through the window illuminate on him, the sweat on his light copper skin glistening, and his hand stroking on his gifted length. A smirk was also plastered on his handsome face as Wonwoo gaped at him. “Did you honestly think I’d come here unprepared?” The younger mumbles while leaning in, now positioning the tip on Wonwoo’s hole, and with only another kiss as a warning, the thick rod slowly slides inside the tight hole.

 

“I know it hurts but I promise you this’ll feel good in a while. I got you, okay? I got you?” Mingyu mumbles against the other’s lips in between kisses and the words are more than enough to turn Wonwoo into a melted puddle on the floor for this was an unexpected sight for the cocky Kim Mingyu he met the night before. However, the only complain he has right now is Mingyu not moving inside him, so he takes the initiative, thrusting his hips to let the other know that he’s ready and he wants, no, needs Mingyu to be thrusting inside him right now.

 

The younger seemed to have understood this and complied. With one last kiss, he pulled back just enough for the tip to be resting at the rim before delivering a careful thrust. It started out surprisingly slow, given the amount of tension they had earlier, until the younger’s fingers start to lightly dig on the skin of Wonwoo’s hips and the sound of skin striking against skin, along with other sinful noises and words, have filled the room. Wonwoo repeated Mingyu’s name like an incantation of a ritual, and it motivated Mingyu to snap his hips deeper, faster, until Wonwoo cries out when that one sweet spot was hit.

 

Mingyu tried to keep up a cocky and controlled front but he ends up being reckless, beastly, intoxicated with lust. The way his fingers dug on Wonwoo’s hips, teeth graze on the other’s sensitive skin, the way his shaft slides in and out, hitting the same spot with each thrust, is sure to leave multiple reminders for both of them of this very day. When Mingyu leaned forward to whisper dirty chants on Wonwoo’s ear, it only came out as disorganized moans, blending well with Wonwoo’s strained ones as the angle made Mingyu’s length hit deeper than it already could.

 

Without even being touched, Wonwoo was the first to release, his orgasm crashing over him without warning. Streaks of sticky, hot, white fluid were sprayed on his stomach, chest, and his fresh sheets as his voice, about two octaves deeper than usual, called out Mingyu’s name in a sultry manner. The contractions of Wonwoo’s hole after the intense orgasm drove Mingyu insane and came after Wonwoo after a matter of seconds, the name of the said man being drawn out from his lips.

 

A few seconds after the last slow thrust had them both spawled on the bed, chests heaving as soft pants are heard around the room. Wonwoo took a glance at Mingyu and if only he wasn’t spent from that orgasm, he would’ve been hard by then. Both of them had their hair tousled, bodies glistening with a thin layer of sweat, streaks of cum on the older’s chest while some dripped from his stretched hole, a light patch of cum also coating on the tip of Mingyu’s length. “First time?” Mingyu managed to speak after a while, and the still mesemerized Wonwoo could only nod in reply. A small laughter was heard before an arm was around Wonwoo’s waist and his head rested on a firm chest.

 

No words were needed after that. The silence was surprisingly calming for both of them, and they realized that they wanted to have more of this. However, expressing those thoughts would be a different matter. For now, they decided to sleep in each other’s arms, making this moment last for as long as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need some cleansing after posting this ohmygod i hope you guys like it!


End file.
